


Walls Too Thin for Flight

by morethanthedark (Kayndred)



Series: 30 Days of Monster Grantaire [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Monster Grantaire, Awkward Sexual Situations, Day 1 - Harpy, Eponine and Cosette are deviants, Marius is super casual about all possible threesomes, Pining, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, kind of, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayndred/pseuds/morethanthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever it is, YOU GO GRANTAIRE!"</p><p>[Or - Eponine and Cosette are nefarious, everyone knows Enjolras is crushing hard, and Marius thinks they worry too much. Grantaire just likes feather-pets.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Too Thin for Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of 30DoM!G, still Harpy prompt.

"Oh god  _yes. Yes._  Right there, right there, oh, oh - oooh. Oh please, again, again I can’t -  _yes_ thank you God, yes yes  _yes._ ”

Cosette glances up at Eponine, her hands working rhythmically in time with the other girls, and Eponine just smirks and rolls her eyes before adding a vicious twist of her fingers.

"OH GOD."

And Grantaire  _moans_. 

—

Enjolras back is stiff with how quickly he’s stopped moving, eyes wide and locked straight ahead. From the corner of his eye he can see Jehan, Courfeyrac, and Joly all trading confused, wide eyed looks.

"What the fuck is  _happening_  in there.” Bahorel asks, having turned to look in the direction of the room where Grantaire, Eponine and Cosette had disappeared over the course of the last hour.

"Whatever it is, YOU GO GRANTAIRE!" Bossuet shouts, making Joly and Combeferre flinch. 

"I hope nothing is happening." Jehan says, casting a worried glance at Marius who - despite the very loud… exclamations coming from the other room - looks perfectly at peace with the lot of it. They worry about him, the ABC. 

"I’ll be back." Enjolras says, spinning on his heel to stalk down the hall to the guest room they cleared out of Marius’ family’s summer house. It’d gotten hard trying to keep Grantaire in the city when he was basically going insane in his flat, so they’d moved during the spring.

Enjolras doesn’t bother knocking - he doesn’t think that with noises like Grantaire is making they actually care about voyeurs - but shoves the door open, a tirade about  _decency_ and  _the walls aren’t that thick_ and  _that is Cosette she has a **boyfriend in the other**_ ** _room_  -   
**

And stops dead.

Grantaire is on his stomach on the futon in the middle of the floor, wings spread out and twitching faintly, a look of ecstasy on his face. On either side of him are Eponine and Cosette - fully clothed, thank God, he didn’t know what he’d do if he’d caught them naked - their fingers buried in the soft feathers that span the gap between Grantaire’s wings, leaning forward to add weight to their hands.

One of Grantaire’s eyelids peels back, pupil blown wide before contracting down to focus on Enjolras face.

"Oh Enjy," he says, all breathy and light, like Enjolras’ nickname is a prayer, and there’s warmth spreading out in his chest, "they have… saintly hands." He sounds like he’s tripping. It’s doing terrible things for Enjolras’ blood flow.

"Join us, oh leader mine?"  Cosette says, rubbing her thumbs down in broad circles. Grantaire’s shoulders rise as he arches up into it, his wings fanning slightly while his head hangs toward the floor. 

"Oh no." He sounds like he hasn’t had anything to drink in years. "That’s. No. No - you, you’re fine. Call us if you need anything." His throat is dry and he can’t stop watching Grantaire’s hands, his long fingers kneading the padding of his mattress, his eyes wide and blown as he tracks Enjolras, who’s been stepping slowly backward since he started speaking.

The door closes just as Grantaire lets out a high pitched keen that goes right to Enjolras groin. 

He has to take a walk.

—

"You’re a deviant." Eponine says, scratching the back of Grantaire’s neck. He almost purrs.

"That last one was all you." Cosette replies, looking satisfied as she winds her fingers through Grantaire’s feather-hair.

"You think he’ll try anything?"

"Probably not. Did you get a picture of his face?"

"Oh,  _did I_.” 

—

Marius, book propped in his lap while he sits by the window, wonders what the rest of the group could possibly think is going on.

Grantaire’s wings don’t really make threesomes easy anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://morethanthedark.tumblr.com/) sometime!


End file.
